Handling of articles at factories and physical distribution warehouses is heavy work, and it has been difficult to secure human resources for such article handling work. Under this circumstance, automation of unloading articles from a pallet of loaded articles, such as depalletizing, has been in demand. A conventional article handling apparatus may fail at unloading articles stacked in a complicated manner, such as when articles of various shapes are manually stacked by trial and error.